The Talk
by hannahncakes
Summary: Parenting's a complex issue espacially when your daughter is older than you and dating a Time Lord. So quite often the Doctor and Rory need to have a little talk.
1. Permission

The Talk. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor who, any of the characters or plotlines. I do however own a laptop so neeeeeeeeer.

_Author's Note: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen AGMGTW. Don't read it if you ain't see it. Simples! Okay so I'm obsessing about Rory-daddy. I think he's gonna be the cutest thing ever. Amy… urm, I'm still convincing myself on that one. Also although there's only implied River in this fic I thought I'd put it as a Doctor/River one because saying it's Doctor/Rory just sounds weird. Hehe. Enjoy…_

"I think we need to have a talk." Rory said seriously as they stepped into the control room and away from where Amy rocked baby Melody backwards and forwards, trying to sing her to sleep. "Man to man."

"Well, Time Lord." The Doctor smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Fine, man to Time Lord." Rory grimaced- this was not going well already. "We still need to talk." The Doctor gulped, the grin on his face wavering slightly as he saw the look of concentration on the Roman's face.

"Sure, what about?" He said, trying to sound light-hearted.

"What are your intentions regarding my daughter?" Rory asked him quickly, looking at him very intently and almost daring him to laugh.

"Your daughter?" The Doctor looked confused as he glanced across at the six-month-old in Amy's arms. "Well, I intend to probably get up with her in the night when you and Amy get too tired and maybe-"

"No." Rory cut him off quickly. "Not the baby. My daughter River Song." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation.

"Oh, that daughter." The Doctor muttered as he looked away in embarrassment. _That daughter. _The one he'd kissed. The one he'd flirted with rather a lot in front of Rory who happened to now be her father. Oh dear.

"Yes. That daughter. So I ask you again: what are your intentions regarding my daughter?" He put his hands on his hips and the Doctor remember very suddenly that, although he was dressed in his normal clothes now, he still had a sword and a few centuries of practise with it. He swallowed hard.

"Well… y'see…" He began nervously. "We have a thing. And I think we get married but I'm not sure and she turns up and then it's all hair and kissing and now she's your _daughter_ and I can see her when she's a baby and that makes it all the more confusing because I don't want to think about kissing the baby but then River turns up and she's all "_hello"_ and-"

"Do you love her?" Rory cut across his rambling train of thought.

"That's a very personal question!" The Doctor blustered, turning slightly red.

"She's very much my daughter." Rory persisted, his face never faltering from his serious look.

"I think I might do." The Doctor muttered after a moment, choosing to look anywhere but at his old friend's face.

"Then I think maybe you should go and see her." Rory said, smiling slightly. The Doctor blinked. Was that… _permission?_ He grinned as he ran towards the TARDIS control, imputing the coordinated for storm cage. "But don't tell her about our talk."

"Of course not." The Doctor laughed. Rory and River- that was one argument he would not like to be in the middle of.

"Oh and one more thing." Rory said quietly as the Doctor paused and looked up at him nervously- he thought it had been too easy. "You hurt her and I will hurt you. No matter where or when you are. Understand?" He asked darkly.

"Understood, centurion." He saluted him quickly but there was sincerity in his eyes. Rory nodded. Permission given.

**Please review or Rory will change his mind.**


	2. Proposal

The Talk

Chapter Two: Proposal. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Doctor, River Song, Rory Williams or Amelia Williams (nee Pond) just to be clear.

_Author's note: Okay so I wrote the first part to this as a one-shot months ago but the idea of continuing it has been floating around in my head for a while now. So I'm going to continue it into a series of talks between the Ponds & The Doctor and/or River. It'll be non-linear because, well, it's River & she's never linear. Enjoy… _

"Hi Dad!" River called from around the TARDIS doors as she stepped out gingerly, looking around "is now a good time? No mini mes to bump into?"

"River!" Rory grinned as he ran to hug her. "No it's fine, we've cleared it all with the Doctor so you could visit safely. Didn't he tell you?"

"Yes but, you know, it's the Doctor. He's not the best at remembering where and when he should be arriving let alone getting there on time." River grinned as they pulled apart and began walking slowly over to the sofas.

"This is true." Rory chuckled. "But no it's fine Melody's- I mean you've- gone over to play at her friend's house- your friend's… Does this ever stop being weird?"

"Nope." River grinned. "Never."

"Rory Pond!" The Doctor announced as he jumped out of the TARDIS and River sat down heavily on the sofa, rolling her eyes as her Doctor ran across to hug her Dad.

"Hello Doctor." Rory said somewhat stiffly. He was still having a hard time knowing how to react to the man who had been his friend for the longest time but was now dating an older version of his daughter. "I hope you're taking good care of my little girl." He said sternly.

"Always." The Doctor swallowed, his grin faltering slightly.

"Dad!" River said in a low voice as she raised her eyebrows. "Grown woman, remember?"

"Yes well I just like to remind him who your dad is every now and again." Rory said as he patted the Doctor's shoulder a little harder than was technically necessary as the men took their seats on either side of River.

"Oh I don't think he ever forgets that." River laughed as she put her arms around the Doctor and lay her head on his shoulder. He looked across at Rory quickly to check that he wasn't about to be speared with a sword for daring physical contact.

"Right. Well. Good." Rory coughed as he tried to look anywhere that wasn't at his only child entwining herself around a man old enough to be her great great great grandfather or something. "Now what is this little meeting in aid of?"

"Is mum around?" River asked as she glanced about the room.

"She'll be in the bedroom picking out the smallest skirt possible to wear." Rory grinned.

"Well, like mother like..." The Doctor tailed off guiltily as Rory glared at him. "Shall I go and get Pond?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I'll go." Rory said stonily as he stood up, throwing them a contemptuous glance as he walked past.

"Oh he's not going to take this well." The Doctor groaned as he threw his head back and breathed out deeply. "He's going to stab me with his sword. I can see it."

"No he won't." River laughed as she kissed his cheek. "He's just a bit over protective. He still thinks of me as that little girl he's brining up."

"And so he hates me." The Doctor sighed as he twisted his fingers anxiously in River's hair. "Imagine how he'll react when we tell him I've got you-"

"Mum!" River said loudly as she jumped up, cutting the Doctor off mid-sentence and throwing him a very meaningful look. "You look great!" She announced as she walked forward to hug her.

"Well hello sweetie," Amy laughed as she stole her daughter's words. "So do you, you look positively… glowing." She smirked slightly at the last word. "Now what's so important I had to stop doing my hair?"

"Well, we've got… A sort of announcement to make." The Doctor said nervously as he stood next to River and put his arm around her protectively. The dysfunctional family stood staring at each other, Amy grinning at River while the Doctor tried to look anywhere but at the centurion that stood in front of him.

"You had better be telling me that you're getting married." Rory said darkly.

"Actually, Dad, Mum… I'm pregnant. You're going to be grandparents." River grinned nervously and Amy let out a squeal of excitement while Rory's expression didn't alter in the slightest.

"Like I said- you had better be telling me that you're getting married." Rory repeated as he stared at the Doctor.

"Married? Married! Of course we're getting married. I wouldn't have got her pregnant without proposing would I? Yes, we're getting married. Soon. Aren't we River?" He rambled quickly, glancing at River in the hope she would corroborate his story. She grinned and nodded quickly and he let out a sigh of relief.

"That's so brilliant!" Amy grinned as she hugged the couple. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe I'm going to be a nan, that's crazy."

"Dad?" River said quietly as she looked across at Rory who appeared to be frozen to the spot. "Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rory said stiffly. "Really. You're getting married and you're having a baby. That's perfectly fine. It's just going to take a while to skin in."

"Come on," Amy said kindly as she took her husband's hand and pulled him away. "Let's go and make the tea."

"Can we leave before it hits him and he gets angry?" The Doctor whispered and River laughed.

"No we've got to stay put…" She insisted and he pouted. "So, shot gun wedding enforced by my father. I bet you never thought that's how your life would turn out." She smiled as she twisted her arms around him and kissed him gently.

"I always knew we'd end up married but I thought my proposal would be a bit more… romantic." He admitted grudgingly.

"It's okay sweetie, you've never been great at the whole romance thing." She teased him lightly.

"You take that back River Song!" He growled.

"Never, it's true." River laughed again.

"Right that's it. Me. You. Paris. Winter. Nineteenth Century. That's where we're going next. I'll show you romance." He looked quickly towards the kitchen. "As long as your dad comes out of there with tea and not a sword, that is."

**Please review & let me know if you want me to continue this, yeah? Thanks!**


	3. A Warning

The Talk

Chapter Two: A Warning.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in Doctor Who they are very much property of the BBC until they decide to ask me to write for them.

_Author's Note: Thanks a million for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter of this little story, it makes me a very happy bunny. Hope y'all enjoy this little instalment…_

"Amelia Pond!" The Doctor called as he saw the silhouette of his two best friends appearing over the hill-side and broke into a run to meet them. When they came level he picked Amy up and spun her round quickly. "How long's it been?"

"A few months, where have you been?" Amy said, somewhat stiffly, as the Doctor put her down.

"Oh here and there. Mostly there but still a fair bit of here thrown in for good measure. How are you? And how's that wonderful little daughter of yours? And… Roranius Pondicus! How the devil are you?" He grinned and turned to hug Rory but as he did he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face as his head was flung backwards with impact.

"Rory!" Amy screeched and as the Doctor tried to refocus he saw a very blurry Rory rubbing his fist and looking somewhat uncertain. "You promised you wouldn't punch him!"

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to but I had to… Well, you know why." Rory finished angrily as he glared at the Doctor.

"No. No I _really_ don't. And it would be very nice if you explained." The Doctor said in a shocked voice as he massaged his jaw.

"What do you mean you don't? You were there when you picked her up and I-" Rory broke off, looking from Amy to the Doctor and back again quickly.

"Don't tell me I'm getting hit for something I haven't done yet… _again._" The Doctor muttered as he looked at the two of them angrily.

"It would look that way. Yes. Sorry." Rory half-shrugged apologetically. "Time travel. It's very confusing. Hurts my head."

"Well imagine how I feel!" The Doctor huffed as he pointed unnecessarily to the spot where he'd just been punched. "Now can you at least tell me what I've done to warrant such a greeting?" He folded his arms and waited.

"Well, the last time we saw River-" Amy began guiltily.

"Of course. River. That woman never stops getting me into trouble!" He grumbled but he couldn't suppress the flicker of a smile that crept onto his lips.

"Well she turned up and she was much younger than we've seen her before." Amy continued.

"She was younger than us!" Rory cut in angrily. "Only in her early twenties, just a baby!"

"So River being young made you want to punch me?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Well not just that on its own." Amy explained patiently.

"She was covered!" Rory fumed, cutting across Amy once again as she rolled her eyes. "Absolutely covered in them."

"Covered in what?" The Doctor yelled. "Can one of you, just **one** of you, tell me what I've actually done that is so bad?"

"Well River came over for dinner and she'd urm, well…" Amy coughed, slightly embarrassed. "I think you two had been a bit overly-keen because she had quite a few…" She winced slightly, unable to believe she was having this conversation. "A lot of love bites. A lot."

"Her neck was completely purple!" Rory bellowed. "Now I understand you have things and stuff you two do together and I'm not going to try and stop you."

"I'd like to see you try and stop River." The Doctor muttered and Rory gave him a very pointed look.

"Like I was saying, I'm not going to try to stop you but I'm not going to have you just… _flaunting_ it in front of me otherwise I'll have to, y'know, punch you again." Rory said as he drew himself up to his full height and tried to look intimidating. "Consider that a warning."

"Okay. I consider myself warned." The Doctor smiled and Rory let out the breath he'd been holding. "Although I think you should be having this talk with River really," He laughed as they began walking "you should see the state of my back!"

"Doctor!" Rory snapped quickly as he turned to face him.

"Joking, joking. Only joking. No need to punch." The Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender.

"You're so not joking are you?" Amy laughed as Rory sulked off ahead.

"She's your daughter, what do you think?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh God you're really not joking!" Amy groaned and the Doctor laughed.

**Please don't forget to review! I love reviews.**


	4. It's Traditional

The Talk

Chapter Four: It's Traditional. 

**Disclaimer: **I own it not, none of it, ever. The end.

_Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed & favourite this story so far, I'm trying to juggle writing this one with continuing 'Not One For The Diary' but I shall be updating it as frequently as I can- so stay tuned! _

"Doctor?" River called as she heard the TARDIS doors open and a loud crash in the control room. "Doctor is that you?" She asked again as she wrapped her dressing gown securely around herself and padded down the corridor towards the source of the noise.

"Yes, it is I!" The Doctor announced joyfully as he stumbled forward and tripped and nearly fell flat on his face. "The Doctor. The oncoming fez, the man with the storm… No that's wrong isn't it?" He slurred as he came to stop in front of River, swaying slightly.

"Oh God, are you drunk?" River gasped as he hiccupped wildly.

"Drunk? Me? No! Well, yes, maybe, just a tiny bit. Did you know they do a drink called a screwdriver? A _drink_ that's a screwdriver? That's crazy. And don't look at me like that River Song it's traditional. He said. You have to do the drunking. I'm a stag. Or is it a horse? I'm a something anyway." He rambled as River rolled her eyes at him.

"Who said it was traditional? Where have you been?" River snapped angrily. "And who's taken you out to get in this state?"

"Who do you think? Your father of course!" The Doctor laughed loudly. "Rory the brilliant Roman. The boy who waited, and your mum waited too you know. A family a waiters, that's what I should call you!"

"My dad?" River gaped. "Why on earth did you go drinking with my dad?"

"On earth, yes we are! And it's an earth tradition to go and get the drinking done when you're going to get married. And we are, River! Me and you we're getting married because I love you. I love you very very much my River Song." He announced as he lurched forward and kissed her clumsily.

"Oh God, you've just had your stag do haven't you?" River sighed as the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Well I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't leave you tied to a lap post or anything."

"Why would he tie me up?" The Doctor asked as he wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Is that where you get it from? I suppose it would explain it. Or maybe it's from your mum she had me handcuffed once-"

"You need to stop talking. Right now." River rolled her eyes. "If you ever want to have sex with me again I suggest you stop talking about my parents tying you up."

"Sorry River." The Doctor whispered as he looked away guiltily.

"Right. Good. Now where is my dad? You haven't left him somewhere have you?" River asked sharply.

"No, no. He's outside." The Doctor grinned. "Mr Pond where have you gone?" He called loudly and there was a bang from outside the TARDIS.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm coming now. Fine. Just had to have a little lie down." Rory mumbled as he emerged through the doors, clinging onto the sides for support. "Oh look, it's my Melody!" He laughed as he spotted River and stumbled over to where she stood with the Doctor. "My little MelsyMel, all growded up."

"Dad. Seriously. Stop it. You're so drunk." River groaned as she put her hand to her head.

"Had to do it Melsybells. Had to take this Doctor out and have a talk to him, before your wedding and make sure he takes good care of my little girl. And tell him what will happen if-"

"Yes, yes. We know. If he hurts me you'll hunt him down. Change the record, it's getting slightly old now Dad." River grinned as she watched her father lean on the Doctor for support.

"It's strange, isn't it? That he's your dad?" The Doctor mused.

"Well no not really." River rolled her eyes. Being the only sober one in this conversation was becoming very grating.

"But think about it. Him and Amy made you for me." The Doctor grinned.

"We what?" Rory spluttered, turning sharply to look at him.

"You got together, in my TARDIS and made me my very own little Time Lady to love." The Doctor giggled and River shook her head, unsure whether to laugh or be incredibly offended.

"We didn't _make_ her for you!" Rory shouted. Apparently he'd not had any such trouble and decided quickly to be offended. "She is our baby, for us to look after and love!"

"Yes, the baby is but now we're getting married and she's mine." The Doctor pouted.

"Excuse me!" River shouted and both men jumped as they turned to face her, having apparently forgotten she was there at all. "I am my own person. I do not exist just to make you happy. _Either _of you." She growled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry River." The Doctor muttered quickly, not looking at her.

"Yes, Sorry Melody." Rory said equally quickly.

"That's better. Now you," She pointed at her dad firmly "need to get some sleep and hope that I decide not to tell mum about this little adventure. And you," she poked the Doctor firmly in the chest "better start planning the amazingly romantic meal you're taking me on tomorrow to apologise for getting so stupidly drunk. Now, I'm going back to bed. We will talk about this in the morning." River huffed as she turned and walked away with her head in the air.

"You can deal with that one," The Doctor muttered sleepily as he patted Rory on the shoulder. "She's your daughter."

"Not a chance." Rory laughed as he shook his head. "You're marrying her- it's your problem now."

**Reviews make my day. **


	5. Precautions

The Talk

Chapter Four: Precautions

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own this. Any of it. Ever.

_Author's Note: A million thank-yous to everyone who has reviewd or favourite or alerted this story. Sorry it's been a while since I updates. Trying to juggle two on-going stories and keep everyone happy is difficult & I have had more inspiration for 'Not One For The Diary' currently. But I will keep going with this, as long as people are still enjoying it! If you have any prompts for this please send them my way. That is all. Enjoy…_

"Doctor?" River asked quietly as she curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest as they lay side-by-side. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk? Yes, we do. Communication is very important, my River Song." He grinned. "But unless I'm very much mistaken that is what we're doing now."

"Yes, but I mean a really talk." She sighed at the look of confusion on his face. "About important things."

"Oh but I only talk about important things, what would be the point in talking about anything else? And if it's worth talking about it's probably very important anyway." The Doctor mused.

"You know what I mean." River hissed in frustration. "Serious things. God, why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"Sorry." The Doctor said quickly as he turned to face her. "I can do serious. Honest." He breathed as their faces were inches apart and looked into her eyes. She looked worried, anxious almost, and it wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on her face. He decided very swiftly that he didn't like this new expression at all and so he did the only thing he could think of to take it away. He kissed her.

"I thought you were… _doing serious_." River murmured into his lips as she smiled.

"I am." He grinned back, his lips never leaving hers. "I am kissing you very seriously. I am very serious about this kissing." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she moaned slightly.

"No. No. This has to stop." She pulled away, slapping his hands gently. "We need to talk- there are things I don't understand. Important things."

"It's okay, River." He muttered as he attempted to kiss her neck but she pulled back quickly. "You're bound to be confused. You haven't had the same upbringing I have- all the knowledge in your head must be scary." He nodded knowledgably as River raised one eyebrow and looked unimpressed. "Ask me anything, I can explain it to you."

"Oh really?" She asked mockingly, her lips curling into a half-smile.

"Really, of course. You name it, I know about it. Cleverest being in the cosmos here." He grinned proudly. "So what is it you don't understand?"

"Contraception." River said quickly.

"I… You… I… Well… Urm…" The Doctor muttered, turning slightly red.

"I thought you knew about everything." She smirked. Despite her worry seeing him this flustered was priceless.

"I do. Well most things, anyway. Things that anyone would be expected to know, not about… You know…." He nodded towards River and then back to himself.

"Sweetie, it's really a bit late to be getting shy about these sorts of things." River laughed lightly as she stroked his face. "I just need to know if there is something I should be using, or you should be using. I mean does normal human contraception work with time lords? Does it even work with me?"

"I urm… I don't… I'll look into it." He smiled shyly and she laughed as she lent in to kiss him.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensation. This was much better than the talking. "Now please, even if you think it's a good idea, do not under any circumstances mention this to my father. I very much like you in the form you're in. With all the limbs you have still being attached." His eyes flew open and locked with hers as they twinkled with laughter.

"Oh don't worry. I don't think I will mention this to anyone… Ever." He shook his head slightly.

"That's probably wise." River laughed as she wriggled closer to him, resuming her original position and placing her head on his chest.

"Wait." The Doctor said suddenly as he turned to face her. "Does this mean you don't want… Me and you… Little-"

"Oh sweetie." River laughed as she put a finger to his lips gently. "That's a conversation for a whole different day."

**Reviews make me very happy.**


	6. What Are You Playing At?

The Talk

Chapter Six: What are you playing at?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plots or any aspect of Doctor Who at all now you mention it.

_Author's Note: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed this story along the way, sorry the updates are so sporadic but I don't want to classify it as "finished" because occasionally (like now) I get some inspiration for a new chapter and whenever that happens I shall be updating! This one is inspired by the minisodes from the series 6 box set and I imagine it set after TWORS. Enjoy…_

River and the Doctor fell through the TARDIS doors noisily, laughing and kissing as River ran her hands down his front, tugging at his shirt impatiently as he wriggled out of his jacket. He moaned gently into her mouth as he pulled her closer, beginning to run his hands through her hair until a loud cough made him jump backwards with a yelp.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Amy asked angrily as she stood in front of the couple in her dressing gown with her arms folded looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Well, I, um…" The Doctor stammered as he rubbed the back of his deck and stepped further away from River, trying to undo any damage he may just have done.

"Mother, please." River rolled her eyes as she smiled and stepped quickly back towards her husband and placed her arm firmly around his waist before he could squirm away.

"Don't you "Mother" me River Song. Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" She threw Rory a significant glance and he nodded, looking embarrassed.

"What because we went out without telling you?" River laughed. "I'm an adult now if you hadn't noticed and we're _married_ so I think-"

"Oh trust me we're used to you two sneaking off whenever we fall asleep." Amy huffed. "But this is ridiculous. It's nearly mid-day, we've been up for hours going out of our minds with worry-"

"We were at a party. Must have lost track of time." The Doctor mumbled guiltily as River laughed.

"We were only outside, you could have come to find us." River grinned at the look of frustration on her mother's face.

"Oh yes, because it's always that simple. Just step out of the TARDIS and come find you. That'll never end badly at all." Amy grumbled sarcastically. "Rory, are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there opening and shutting your mouth like a stupid fish all day?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Rory muttered, looking quickly from Amy to his daughter and then back again.

"I don't know, something!" Amy snapped.

"Well, I mean… She _is_ an adult now and she was with the Doctor so maybe…" He trailed off.

"She's your daughter Rory, and she could have been anywhere! Say something." Amy growled as she looked at him expectantly.

"Well she never listened to me growing up, I don't see why she'd start now." Rory said quietly but trailed off quickly at the look Amy threw him. "But hey, why not try again. Right. Yes. Here we go… Mel- River Song. It was very irresponsible of you to disappear for so long without telling us. We were really worried when we couldn't find you. I mean we expect that sort of thing from _him_ but I had hoped that we'd taught you a bit more responsibility than that."

"I am sorry dad, I didn't mean to worry you." River said sincerely as she smiled at him and Amy. "I promise we'll keep a better eye on the time when we go out next."

"Well… Good, that's very good." Rory stammered, caught between being incredibly shocked and very pleased with himself for finally getting through to her.

"Do I have to go to my room now and think about what I've done?" River smirked.

"Well… urm, yes. Yes I suppose you should." Rory nodded vigorously, pleased at how well this was going.

"Great. Come on then sweetie." River grinned as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him forwards, cutting a path through her parents who gaped at her with open mouths.

"This isn't going to get any easier, is it?" Rory sighed as he shook his head.

"No, it's really not." Amy admitted grudgingly as she watched their retreating backs.

**Reviews are my favourite.**


	7. PS

The Talk

Chapter Seven: P.S.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine etc etc.

_Author's Note: So here we are again. This is going to be my final instalment for this little mini series and I am so so grateful to all of you who reviewed/favourited/read this story, especially as the updates were so sporadic. So this is based on the 'P.S.' cartoon thingy written post-Pond departure but is kinda my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy…_

The Doctor sighed deeply as he leant against the wall, looking up at the house with the blue door that he had once known so well. He would not go any closer, not intrude on the lives of the people who now lived here because they knew nothing of the wonderful couple he had once bought this house for or the reason the two of them could never return to this place. No, he would not step inside, would not knock on that door the way he had done so many times before, he would not look through the windows to see the new furniture or the redecoration. He would simply stand here, just for a moment or two longer, and pretend that his old friends were still inside awaiting their next adventure together.

"Oh it's you!" An old man laughed jovially as he opened the door, making the Doctor jump and look round guiltily. "Well come on in then!"

"B-Brian?" The Doctor stammered as he staggered up the path towards the house.

"Well of course. Who were you expecting, the Queen?" He laughed again as he shut the door behind the bewildered Doctor.

"But what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, wide-eyed, as he gazed around the house he now found himself inside.

"Keeping those plants watered, like I said, Doctor." Brian smiled kindly as he patted the Doctor on the arm.

"But… you do know…" The Doctor began in a panic. It was ten years on, he'd made sure of it. Ten years since Amy and Rory had left this place never to come back. Surely Brain knew what had happened. He couldn't be the one, he couldn't tell him that news. He could barely speak those words aloud let alone inflict that painful knowledge on someone else.

"Oh yes, I know." Brain nodded as the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what are you doing here still? If you know they're… not coming back." The Doctor swallowed a lump in this throat as he spat out those last words.

"Well I figured someone ought to make use of the place, so I moved in. Makes me feel closer to them some how." Brian sighed as he absentmindedly stroked the table they stood next to. "Silly, I know." He added hastily.

"Not at all silly. Why do you think I'm here?" The Doctor grinned sheepishly.

"Sentimental fools, the pair of us." Brain smiled sadly.

"Brain, I'm so very-" The Doctor began. He felt tears sting his eyes as he tried to apologise for what he'd taken from this man, from this house- what he'd lost forever.

"Hush now." He said kindly. "We'll have none of that. Let's make us a cup of tea."

The Doctor nodded shakily as he followed Brain into the kitchen where he watched in silence as the man he'd never taken the time to get to know well enough poured their drinks.

"So how did you find out?" The Doctor asked finally as they sat at the small table facing each other.

"Got a letter, delivered by my grandson no less." Brain beamed.

"Grandson?" The Doctor repeated in shock, gulping down his mouthful of hot tea to stop from spitting it everywhere in surprise.

"Oh yes. Lovely man. We get together to play Bridge once a week. The stories he tells- it's almost like they're still here." Brain paused for a moment, gazing into the distance at the memories only he could see. "Oh that reminds me! Got one for you."

"One for me?" The Doctor gasped. "One what for me?"

"A letter of course." Brain heaved himself up from the chair and walked across to the dresser in the corner and began rifling through the drawers.

"You mean the afterward from Amy?" The Doctor asked, trying to hide his disappointment that he'd already read and memorised a long time ago this letter that Brian clearly thought would interest him.

"Oh no, not that. This one's from Rory. I can tell by the writing… Ah! Here we go!" Brian announced triumphantly

"R-Rory?" The Doctor gaped. "But why is **Rory** writing to me?"

"Well there's an easy way to find that out." Brian nodded as he sat back down, gently pushing the envelope across the table to the Doctor. "It won't bite, I promise."

The Doctor gulped hard as he looked down at the aged, brown envelope that he held in his shaking hands. He was acutely aware of Brian's eyes boring into him and so, because he didn't want to come across as more of a sentimental idiot than he was all ready doing, he ripped open the envelope quickly and pulled out the letter- scanning the contents and trying to remember to breathe.

_Dear Doctor, _

_I hope you haven't waited too long before coming to the point that you came to our old house and got given this letter. If you're still moping about on your own and missing us then, please, stop. I know that you'll have read Amy's afterward by now so I'm not going to spend time reassuring you that we are indeed together and happy but instead I am asking you to get on with the rest of your life. Not because you have to but because you want to. There are still so many new worlds out there that you have to explore, civilizations that are counting on you to save them, ridiculous headwear for you to appropriate. You have new friends to make and a wife to show the stars to. _

_That, I suppose, is the real reason why I'm writing to you. If I know you (which I think I can say I do by now) you'll have spent the last however long until you wound up at our door moping, drifting from place to place and cursing the laws of time that took your best friend from you. I understand. But I know you'll also have barely given River a second thought because you've been so caught up with your grief and she'll have told you she's fine and put on a brave smile. She's not fine. She's lost her parents and her best friends. Look after her. _

_I am aware that she's a fully-grown woman who is more than capable of shooting any living creature that annoys her but she is also the baby that I held in my arms for too short a time and the girl I grew up with who I watched fight back the tears when she was bullied until her skin grew tough and she learnt to get the first word in. We can never come back for her, never look after her in the way we should have if things had only worked out differently, and now you're all she has. So you better be more than enough._

_I know you love her and you'll look after her. I'm trusting you with the most precious thing to me: I'm trusting you with my daughter. And just you remember- I waited 2000 years for Amy. You mess this up and you better believe I'll find a way to get to you and kick your arse. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Rory_

_P.S. Amy says if you leave River waiting for twelve years **you'll **be the one needing the four psychiatrists! _

The Doctor looked up and shook his head slightly in shock. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In the end he let a small giggle escape his lips at the ridiculous nature of the situation. They were fine, they were happy and content enough and sending him threats through time and space. Only the Ponds.

"So…" Brian spoke finally, pulling the Doctor out of his thoughts and back to reality. "I hear you're married to my granddaughter. Maybe we should have a talk about that."

The Doctor groaned as he sipped his now-lukewarm tea. _Here we go again. _

**The End. **

**(p.s. I like reviews I do)**


End file.
